<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by MontyPink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958896">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink'>MontyPink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shod &amp; The Age of Resistance [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, this ain't a healthy relationship folks, this got darker than i thought it would be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And the Treasurer cried out; please stop you're scaring me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>skekShod/skekZok (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shod &amp; The Age of Resistance [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a direct sequel to 'Eternally Together' some events that happen in there are mentioned here and you may not fully understand what is going on without it.</p><p>It's up to you though I'm not forcing you to read anything &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shod had not mentioned it at all. </p><p>The Ritual-Master had expected some sort of response the next day. A comment, a moment alone or even a glance but he got nothing from the Treasurer. On the one hand it was pissing him off. On the other he was relieved Shod didn't seem to be angry at him. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since that fateful night, Zok found himself drawn to the other's chambers. Sometimes he went in. Other times he just stood there and looked at the fine woodwork of the door. The others were getting more used to living at the castle and he was spotted more and more. An excuse to visit Shod was quickly found; he was to assist him in his rituals. Now that there were more skeksis than ever back at the castle he was going to need some help. Why the Treasurer? It's not like he had much other things to do with the tithes being momentarily halted as they figured out this... <strong>thing</strong> with the gelfling. Sure he could count what they already had but that was eventually done too.</p><p> </p><p>To get the others off his back he would invite Shod to his chambers; a place not many had seen before. Not even the Emperor. Zok liked his privacy and the thought of having a place, a single place, where no other was allowed to go calmed him. The room was quite spacious, partly to house his ego, partly to store his ritual-stuff. There were candles, scepters, flowers and big glass case with peeper beetles in them. Who else was he going to trust in raising them? Who else was going to teach them to never ever touch his own flesh? There was always a sweet smell in his chambers. The sweet smell of incense hid the smell of blood and other bodily fluids quite well. It wasn't his fault people tended to bleed out on him.  </p><p>Tonight was a night like many before. If everyone was going to believe the Treasurer would indeed be assisting him he would have to actually teach the other. Lest Shod makes a fool of himself and thus by extension; Zok. </p><p>Shod was a lot but a fast learner wasn't one of them. He stumbled over his own feet, he mumbled his words and when he did manage to do the first two things right he would likely set himself ablaze with candle of knock something over. </p><p>The Ritual-Master looked at the other. How he gently moved his left arm up, spoke some words in their own language and then bowed. Every ritual had to be preformed perfectly without even the slightest margin of error. </p><p>"Stop." His low voice echoed through the chamber. Shod no longer cowered in fear or flinched when the other raised his voice. A thing Zok was justly proud of. For trines now Shod had been a whimpering mess. Getting skittish at every sound he didn't expect, making himself small and not responding for a long time after. "After you bow you put your right foot front first, then left, what did you do?"</p><p>"L-left foot first?" </p><p>"Just.. do it again. Correctly this time."  He sighed and let his head rest on his hand. With his free hand he held a cup with a drink in it. He liked the warm ones during the night time. He watched Shod as he moved. A bit shakey but otherwise passable. Objectively speaking; Shod looked great. Sure he head a dented skull but he managed to hide that quite well over the trines. He even had some hair left which peeked out from under his red bandana. Zok remembered the time he gifted it to him well and looked back on it with a smile which faded almost right away when he noticed the blue beads sewn onto it.</p><p>Had he really not never noticed before? True the only times they had met it was late and not in the best lightning but now; now the beads were reflecting the flames of his candles it seemed so obvious.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>The other stopped again but this time cocked his head. "W-wrong again?"</p><p>"No." The Ritual-Master rose and walked over to the other. He was easily a head bigger than him. Not a surprise. Zok was one of the tallest and proud of that; it meant that the others had to look up to him. When he reached out his hand the Treasurer flinched just a little, a barely noticeable flinch in a split second. With his nails he grabbed the beads and held them up, just a little to not pull the bandana off. </p><p>"What is this?" His voice was cold and judging, wondering what was going on inside the others head. He was been acting odd and difficult since his return.</p><p>Shod looked like he was actively looking for words. Like he was picking which ones to say; to carefully craft a response to tell the taller one. </p><p>"A g-gift." </p><p>"From who?" Zok knew Shod used to be close to skekLi. Used to anyway. He made sure the Satirist would leave his treasurer alone. It broke skekShod's heart but Zok made sure to comfort him in his darkest hour. If these were a gift from a fellow skeksis then he would make sure to give them a visit. Just the two of them. </p><p>"Sssssssspriton childling.." Shod looked away and wanted nothing more than the other to let go but he knew too well that a sudden move would likely snap the beads and break them. "As a t-tithe.. a few trine a-ago." He added. </p><p>"And you accepted it?" The golden-clad one grabbed a single bead and brought it close to his face to inspect it. "Seems worthless to me. A trinket and nothing more. They were supposed to give us something of value, not something they wanted to get rid of." </p><p>"Sssssshe made it for m-me." </p><p>Zok let go of the beads and looked at the meek one with a raised brow. </p><p>"Did you just talk back to me?" He moved his head so he was looking the other in the eyes. There was panic there and Zok could tell he was fighting the urge to look away. </p><p>"N-no... I just.. I wanted.... sssssshe." He stammered. "Just w-wanted to explain why I-I accepted it. Ssssssspriton always w-were ssssssso nice to me and-"</p><p>"And I wasn't!?" </p><p>"No! I m-mean yes!" </p><p>Zok grabbed the underside of Shod's beak, his nails digging into the other's skin and feeling them become slick with blood. But Shod didn't flinch or whine. </p><p>"Are you being ungrateful?"</p><p>"No.. I am ssssssso g-grateful for what you did f-for me!" </p><p>"What did I do for you?" Zok narrowed his eyes and moved his face closer, his hot breath on Shod's beak. "Tell me what I did." </p><p>"V-visited me when I was b-beaten... always nice to me... Came to me in Ssssssssssami Thicket.." The Treasurer started to list various things but Zok didn't listen. He looked at the pitiful creature within his grasp. How he was being cut up and how he didn't say a word. How his speech was pathetic, how he stumbled through life, always depending on others to clean up his messes. </p><p>"Are you mad at me, Shod?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Don't you despise me? Hate me for what I did?" </p><p>"Zok I-I.."  The Treasurer looked at the other with his big eyes, looking confused and lost. </p><p>"You must hate me so." The other continued, letting go of Shod's face and started to untie the knot that kept his bandana in place. "You must hate to look at me how I am so normal and you're not." The knot was undone and Shod looked at him with an expression of desperation. His eyes begged the other to not do anything more. To not remove the thing that hid his damage from the world but Zok wasn't in a listening mood and yanked it off, leaving the treasurer standing there, feeling more naked than he had ever felt before.</p><p>"You're a pathetic little creature. Are you aware? It hurts to look at you, Shod. Do you know how hard it is to look at you?" He didn't speak directly to him but to the beaded-bandana in his hands. "You think this hides it?" The fabric was old and tattered, just like it's owner. </p><p>"No.." </p><p>It was soft and hoarse. </p><p>"I k-know what it's l-like to look at me. I own a m-mirror."  He stated rather matter-of-factly but in the same fragile voice. "If it b-bothers you ssssssso much t-then look away." </p><p>The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room with a deafening sound. Zok stood there with a hand raised in the air, the back of which stinging with the pain of the force he slapped Shod with. He looked at him in silence, the only two sounds being the Treasurer's gasps for air and the dripping of liquid; Shod had fallen against the table and Zok's nightly drink had toppled over and spilled. </p><p>Except for the rapid rise and falls of his chest the Treasurer remained completely still like he was trying to become invisible. So had beat him before, he had accepted that fact. He half expected the others to strike him but Zok? That was someone he never expected to lay a finger on him. The pain of betrayal was sharper than the actual pain in his cheek. If he were to stay perfectly still, then Zok would back off. So backed off last time when he stopped moving. It's all about letting the other win. </p><p>But Zok didn't know the rules to that game. He stood over Shod and looked down. Feeling that familiar cocktail of regret, sadness and anger again. He would always feel it around Shod but now that the other was a constant part of his life he rarely ever stopped feeling it. </p><p>The fabric of his robes fluttered as he got down, knees beside The Treasurer's waist, his own body weight pressing his slender frame down. This alone would be painful enough but The Ritual Master was not quite satisfied. He wrapped his own fingers around the other's neck and started to squeeze; his thumbs pressing into soft skin. A thing he saw skekHak do so many trine ago. </p><p>"Be mad at me!" He barked at the other, splattering him with saliva. Zok hated how much his voice was trembling. "This is MY fault!" The gags of the other did nothing to stop him. "Do something! Yell at me! Strike me! Push me off! Tell me to go away!" </p><p>Another gag that sounded like he was trying to say something escaped the Treasurer's lips. </p><p>"But you don't do anything! You let everyone walk over you and take refuge with gelfling of all things! They are gone, Shod. Not now but they will be. Every single one that has ever loved you will see you betray them moments before they die. They will die with as that as their last thought; Their Lord betraying them for people he should hate!" </p><p>Shod's eyes rolled back into his head and Zok let go, prompting the other to gasp for air. He wasn't going to actually kill him. Any other time So would have likely shrugged it off but since they recently lost three of their kind already he may actually raise a few concerns. </p><p>"But that's the thing, Shod... and let this give you comfort; They never loved you. They were afraid. They were kind to you because I told them to. They gave you items because I was the one who gave them these items in the first place. You weren't their guest; you were their burden. And that's all you ever are to someone. A burden." He spat his words and couldn't stop shaking as Shod still gasped for air, not helped by the Ritual-Master's weight on top of him.</p><p>"And whose fault is it?" He shook his head and looked up. "Mine." A shrug. "I had to suggest an emperor, but that's not the bad part. So's actions were none but his own. The bad part, Shod..?" He leaned over to whisper to him. "I enjoyed every second of it. You begging for mercy, the sounds of your skull cracking and the liquid like sound of your brains hitting the floor."</p><p>The other was quiet, it's not like Zok expected him to respond anyway. "And you know this. I know you do. You're not dumb. You must know this and you keep allowing me near you.. Why?" </p><p>No response.</p><p>"WHY!?" With a hand balled into a fist he slammed the floor right next to Shod's face who was looking a him in fear, that delicious fear. </p><p>"I... love you.." His eyes were bloodshot from being choked out, his voice even more fragile than usual but honest and warm. "B-because.. I love you.." Shod repeated. He reached out to touch Zok's face and gently stroked it with his finger tips. "And.. you l-love me too. I would have sssssstopped if y-you didn't love me back.." </p><p>He wanted so badly to get angry again. To hurt him again. To make him beg for mercy while Zok had none to give but he couldn't. His entire body refused to listen to him. He sat there, still on top of the other and felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes. </p><p>"I don't.."</p><p>"Y-you do.. You a-always look out for me.. Why else w-would you pay Mera to keep me t-there? You could h-hide me away anywhere you w-wanted to. Dousan don't ssssssspeak much. Would h-have been easier.." He took a deep breath. "Or you could l-let me ssssssstay with sssssssskekNa... but y-you knew he doesn't have the p-patience.." Shod smiled at the bigger one on top of him. "Castle is a no e-either.. too many things that hurt me h-here." </p><p>"I hurt you.." It wasn't clear if Zok was referring to right now or all those times he had done it before but Shod didn't seem to care. </p><p>"I k-know.. Because.. you don't understand." </p><p>The bigger one wiped some tears away with the edge of his sleeve. "I understand everything." </p><p>"Not t-this." His hands traveled from his face to his collar and he pulled Zok close with surprising strength. "You don't u-understand what I feel. I don't m-mind dying for you, if that makes you h-happy. I would do i-it for you. Sssssssssso if you want to h-hurt me, then I will a-allow it. Because it is what you n-need, Zok. You're a ssssssssadist. And y-you love me because just l-looking at me reminds you of pain. But you know.." </p><p>He continued with a tranquil expression and a voice soft like velvet. "I'm in control." Zok's eyes got wide with surprise. "Your g-guilt towards me. I know you f-feel it. I sssssstopped being angry at you long ago. B-because Zok, you're the pathetic one. At any m-moment you could have g-gone out and hurt and hunt like ssssssskekMal or ssssssskekSssssssa. Even Na has done more in t-terms of hurting than you did. But y-you chose the comfort of the castle. W-waiting for ssssssomeone to sssstep out of line sssssso that the Emperor would allow one of your rituals." </p><p>He moved one hand again, placing it on Zok's face and allowed it to travel down, putting a tip of one of his fingers against one of Zok's teeth and allowing it to draw blood. "You n-need me, Zok. You love me, b-because I am the only one who will let you hurt me. Sssssssssso tell me.. Ritual-Master.. who is in control?" The Treasurer wore an almost sickly smile as he spoke to the other. </p><p>Shod wagged his bloodied finger in front of the Ritual-Master's face. "But I have a p-plan. I will do everything that I can to m-make you emperor.. B-because I want the c-current emperor gone. It may not happen ssssssoon. But he will leave Thra sssssssooner than we will." His hand, now slick with blood from his own finger, found it's way to the other's chest, leaving a bloody print on the golden fabric. "I love how fast your h-heart beats when you're w-with me."</p><p>It took a bit of struggle but Shod managed to wrap his own tail around Zok's, who let a soft moan escape. "W-we love each other, Zok.. the b-best way sssssskeksis can. We will h-hurt each other. Y-you will h-hurt me more than I will h-hurt you but at the end of the day we will also d-die for each other. We trust e-each other fully. No sssssssecrets between us. Not anymore now, don't we?" </p><p>It was something about Shod's state, his words, his voice and the gentle feeling of their tails touching that made Zok speak, his voice now fragile and mixed with soft sobs. "I was the one who suggested banishing skekLi to the caves. It's my fault he left you alone."</p><p>"I-know." </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"B-because you can't sssssstand the sight of me with someone else. It sssssscares you. Because.."</p><p>"I love you." Zok filled in the blanks for him. </p><p>They sat like this for a long while after, his bloodied hand still on the other's chest. </p><p>"Y-you must g-get off now. Zok. I w-wish to rehearse the ritual again."</p><p>And he did. And did so flawlessly. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He's not that fragile now, is he?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>